Marimacho en la cocina,¿un problema?
by BUBU30
Summary: la inocente preparación de una tarta termina desatando la imaginación y fantasías de Ranma  LIME! y sensualidad a flor de piel


Hola! No sé porque pero ando motivada para escribir y además me gusta esta faceta de la Akane sexy que estoy desarrollando en mi otro fic :B les traigo un pequeño lime! Espero que les guste y no se dejen guíar por el titulo jajaj

Claramente la receta solo rescataré algunas cosas xD ¡

**Marimacho en la cocina, ¿Un problema?**

Akane con 18 años todavía no había aprendido a cocinar pero no por eso se daría por vencida. Al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de su prometido y estaba decidida a hacerle una tarta de frutillas. Sabía que el muchacho no era muy aficionado a los dulces pero esperaba que valorara su esfuerzo. Además de tener los libros de cocina de su mamá, era su receta preferida de niña y uno de los pocos recuerdos claros que conversaba de ella. Era cosa de cerrar los ojos y ser transportada a sus brazos con el sabor de las frutillas y el olor de la tarta saliendo del horno.

La luchadora estaba aprovechando que su familia y la de Ranma habían decido ir un par de días a la posada de unos viejos amigos de la familia, invitación que los muchachos rechazaron porque tenían que estudiar pero prometieron volver al día siguiente.

Era bastante tarde cuando el joven de ojos azules escucho unos ruidos extraños en la cocina por lo que decidió bajar a ver que sucedía, esperaba encontrarse con un ladrón pero tétrica fue su visión de encontrar a su prometida sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador. Pensó en su estomago y que mañana sería su cumpleaños y asumió su próxima intoxicación. Desde la puerta entre abierta se percato que su futura esposa se veía bastante sensual con unos pequeños shorts de mezclilla que resaltaban sus tonificadas piernas igual que su trasero y una polera blanca de hello kitty con un pequeño escote complementado con unas pantuflas de patito. Al parecer debajo de esa remera los senos de su novia habían crecido con el paso de estos 2 años que llevaba viviendo con ella. Sinceramente nunca la había visto tan destapada salvo en clases de gimnasia.

Akane tomo una batidora y comenzó a mezclar el azúcar, la harina, los huevos y la vainilla, cuando estuvo lista puso un poco de harina en la mesa y comenzó a amasar la masa. Impresionantemente lo hacía con una delicadeza pocas veces vista en ella. Acariciaba a la masa mientras pequeños gemidos se escapaban de sus labios, le estaba costando un poco integrar todos los ingredientes además que le dolían levemente los brazos.

El luchador al mirarla quedo extasiado, deseo con su vida ser esa masa que era acariciada según él con tanto amor por la peli azul. Cerró los ojos y se imagino las manos de Akane masajeando su torso desnudo y su espalda, un suspiro ahogado se escapo de sus labios y su miembro comenzó a reaccionar. Pero lo que más le enloquecía eran esos suspiros involuntarios, sonaban tan sensuales viniendo de sus sonrojado labios.

La menor de las Tendo envolvió la masa y la dejo en el refrigerador mientras buscaba las frutillas y los ingredientes para la crema pastelera. Lavaba tranquilamente las frutillas que están grandes y rojas, pero ¿dulces? Y sin más se llevo cerró los ojos y se llevo una frutilla a la boca. En ese mismo instante a Saotome casi se le sale el corazón. Era increíble lo sensual que era su prometida sin siquiera darse cuenta de ellos. La frutilla en su boca era una imagen demasiado fálica para ser verdad. Su mente remplazo la frutilla que era mordida, lamida y saboreada por la muchacha por su miembro y se preguntó cómo sería ella haciéndole sexo oral. Si era tan provocativa como la frutilla tenía que casarse de inmediato.

Aprovecho el intervalo que le daba la muchacha con la crema pastelera para ir al baño a descargarse o si no se lanzaría sobre ella y lo último que quería hacer era asustarla.. al darse cuenta de que no seguiría cocinando porque había metido la masa al horno, el muchacho aprovecho de ir ver TV mientras que ella permanecía en la cocina vigilando el horno mientras ojeaba una revista Cosmopolitan (1313 xD)

Luego de meter la masa al horno y armar la tarta, Akane estaba bastante satisfecha con el resultado y sonreía complacida, miro al cielo a través de la ventana y agradeció mentalmente a su madre y a Kami-sama que por una vez en su vida no fue desastre en la cocina.

Cuando Ranma nuevamente sintió ruido en la cocina volvió a acercarse y se percato de aparte de oler delicioso; cosa extraña cuando cocina su prometida; ella ya estaba terminando y el postre se veía bastante bien. De hecho estaba echándole crema pastelera pero como no todo era perfecto la muchacha fue un poco bruta moviendo el envase y sin percatarse que lo tenía presionado la crema chantilly voló ensuciando la cocina pero sobre todo su cuerpo. Su cara y senos quedaron con pequeñas manchas de crema; milagrosamente el pastel seguía intacto.

Su prometido que continuaba escondido detrás de la puerta se preguntaba si Kami-sama lo quería castigar o premiar. Su miembro volvió a reaccionar de manera violenta y mucho más intensa cuando la muchacha comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre sus senos sacando la crema y llevándolos directamente a su boca. El corazón de Ranma estaba desbordado, su cara roja y luchaba internamente por combatir las escenas sensuales que no dejaban de bombardear su mente. En su fallido intento de salir corriendo se tropezó rompiendo la armonía del momento. Alterada y asustada la muchacha de ojos achocolatados fue a la cocina a ver que sucedía para encontrarse con su prometido en el suelo, con un gran chichón en la cabeza y los ojos en forma de espiral.

Se devolvió a la cocina para terminar de decorar el pastel y se alegro que justo fueran las 12, se acerco en silencio y se puso de cuclillas frente a su prometido.

-''Feliz cumpleaños Ranma''- espero que sea de tu agrado, dándole una de esas sonrisas que lo hacían derretirse acompañado de un beso en la mejilla

El muchacho se sonrojo y juntos fueron a la cocina donde la oji azul perdió una vela y despacito casi en un susurró para los 2 le canto feliz cumpleaños y cortaron la tarta.

-''Está deliciosa!''- a lo que la muchacha sonrió complacida pero se sorprendió ante el inesperado gesto y palabras de su prometido –''pero esto todavía más''- y sin más la beso aprovechando de sacar un rastro de crema chantilly que había quedado en sus labios. Y terminó susurrándole sensualmente al oído –''desde ahora me encanta que estés en la cocina, te amo mi marimacho''.

_**FIN! **_

Les gustó? Terrible? xD espero sus opiniones y nos seguimos leyendo en **SEXAPPEL**

Besos y abrazos!

Los quiere, **BUBU30**


End file.
